Project 5
by Writer EX
Summary: The final battle between Bit and Vega didn't just end up win lose. Something else was there. BL for now.
1. Chapter 1: Opening Pains

**A/N: Zoids not mine. Story yes. Characters no. And now, my latest story with whom I make my return to after leaving to I just had to return. Enjoy!**

**Project 5**

**Chapter I**

Leena had been living with Bit for some time now but their relationship had flunked in their first year. Both still lived together, and sometimes slept together, but were officially friends and nothing more. Bit tried to get the relation going on again but only got it stuck deeper when past occurrences resurfaced.

Today, a bright day, the windows let the sun shine in but Leena quickly used the curtains to stop this.

"What's wrong with a little sunlight?" Leena looked at Bit, brow raised. "Humph!"

Bit blinked several times, being sarcastic in doing so, then laughed, threw the data sheets he was holding, and walked out the door.

Leena dropped to her knees and just cried. She was in pain because their lives were both ruined. They both decided to quit fighting Zoids and form a family. Now, both of them had been replaced by old candidates, Leon and Naomi. They were great pilots, true. But they had taken her seat. Their seats. From the Blitz.

"Let's get married, hon." How could such sweetness end in such bitterness. Life just got worst by the day. First, due's came in. Wedding dues, service dues, house dues, etc, etc. They handled them quite well. However, Bit was a Zoid-maniac. He started investing in Zoid fights, loosing more than half his paycheck. His job wasn't that good either. He worked for Litton's Advanced Power. A company working on new technology that would increase Zoids stats higher than anything developed thus far. Bit was just an assistant.

"Where is my coffee, Cloud?" That was his usual assignment.

Despite carrying the title of champion, once outside the Zoid world, life was rugged. Full of problems an paths to choose. Bit got fired but Dr. Toro's made some calls for him, though he got quite mad at Bit.

"Leena, where is my Fact-Zoid Magazine?" Leena was still on the floor. "I don't know, Bit. I just don't know." She was in a trance. "Leena? What's wrong?!" Bit ran to her, picked her up and gently placed her on their bed, well, now hers.

"Bit, life is shi. When we were pilots, life was a breeze just running through us. Now look at us. We live in a mediocre condo, money is scarce, and we can't even go out once in a while!" Bit plunged into the computer chair.

"Why did we quit our lives?" Leena looked at Bit, surprised to hear such words from him. "Seriously?" Leena nodded.

Bit got up and looked at the window which was closed with curtains. "When I fought Vega, I discovered something, Leena. Perhaps something that wasn't meant to be discovered."

Leena cleaned her tears, and sat up. "Vega didn't lose, he let me win and I knew why, but victory was so tasty and stress I had from the team, it was my duty. But in that battle, Vega accidentally hit something buried. Something I later recognized as Project 5."

Leena sighed. "Please, Bit, you know there was no other--" Bit turned around, he was crying. "Leena, project 5...Is Armageddon. The rise of evil. The fall of men and machine. Vega knew this, he wanted this. He obtained this. Remember the tragedy the happened after our first battle in the S class? When Vega committed suicide?" Leena nodded, she remember every word of it. "Vega could not understand how such a person could be evil enough to summon such monstrosity. Liger and his Berserk Fury both became uneasy and disturbed with the flow of such energy. Project 5 will rise and shadow this world to its doom."

Leena took Bit's hand. "Is that why we hide?" Bit turned away, admitting the truth. "I must protect that which I love so much." Leena jumped and embraced him, crying, screaming. They were in love and he was protecting her.


	2. Chapter 2: Final Words

**Chapter 2**

**Final Words**

When in love, people tend to make mistakes. "Leena, for a long time did I love to pilot Liger. He was my eternal companion, but when I discovered 5, Liger was no longer the same. He feared something. Liger and I tend to share our feelings in some weird way, I could understand him, and I knew I had to quit being a Pilot, but I could not leave you." Bit caressed her face then pulled her close. "When I left; When we left, I was sad but I didn't want to tell you that. I wanted to see you smile, Leena." The redhead smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"But this project 5, how, what, when?" Bit sighed. "I wish I knew the answer to that, yet, something tells me it's almost time to face it."

"Face it! Are you crazy!" Leena jumped back in full surprise. "If this thing is as powerful as you say, if it can truly destroy Zi in a second, how will you defeat it?"

Bit turned away once more. He thought of the many battles he had fought in. "Yea, I know. But only Liger and Berserk can stand a chance against it. Love, as much as I hate having to thing about this, we need to prepare for it."

Leena was now sobbing. "So much has just happened in such short moments, Bit. Now it seems none of it really fixed anything." Bit got closed to her. "No! I don't want this. I'm tired of all the fights, of pain. I'm tired of you!" Leena ran out. Bit was frozen. His eyes spaced out. His mind was racing, trying to take in those painful words. It was like a knife in the heart. Bloody pain.

**Elsewhere in the desert**

"Dr. Toro, please report to the bridge. Zoids Shadow Fox and Gun Sniper have arrived." Toros looked saddened as he arose from his chair. Before he walked out, he looked at the Zoid model of Liger Zero. It was covered in dust.

"Doc, um, how can I say this?" Dr. Toros looked at Brad without amusement or questioning of his asking. "I kind of order some stuff along with the Shadow Fox." Brad was expecting some kind of excitement for ordering new parts. "Good for you, Brad." He walked off, same mood.

"Boy, ever since those two left, it's been a misery around here. Brad threw his coat over his shoulder and walked away.

"What is it, Jamie?" The 14 year old teen was shocked. "Have you seen our stats?! We're in the lower half of the table!" Doc pretended to see the screen, but his mind was on something else. "We're in the official road to perdition back to the regular class. Only the top 6 teams out of 15 go to the Royal Cup S." Jamie and the Doc looked at Naomi and Leon.

"That's right, dad. We're number 14 right now. But to top this whole dilemma off, if we lose 2 more battles, we are automatically disqualified from the S class." Everyone, including Brad who came in after Leon.

"Guys, I've been wanting to tell you something. Take it in as you may, but in the deep of my heart I can't take this pressure off. Bit brought us this far, I think it's his duty, or was, to lead us through this terrain."

"What about me, dad?! I'm better than before!" Leon's reaction shook everyone up. "Drive Zero, then come back to me." Leon shook his head in anger. "Screw this!" Everyone was lost. Blitz was doomed.

**In Bit and Leena's Condominium**

The air was quite chilly. It was natural, now that winter was arriving. Bit stopped to admire the trees losing their final leaves. He was trying his best to clear his mind from Leena. Her words revolved around him. "She didn't mean that, did she?"

Leena, meanwhile had been locked up in her room. Even when Bit knocked, she didn't open. "What is wrong with him?!" Her eyes were bloodshot from so much crying. "We're so happy now, our lives may not be the same anymore, but our love is still strong. That should mean something to him at least. But it doesn't. His life revolves around Zoids, not me. Not Leena Toros!" She got up, went to her closet, and took a deep breathe before opening it. "Goodbye, Bit."


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Mia

**Chapter 3**

**Enter Mia**

_I knew how much this would change the team, yet I dare believe everything would be fine. _Doc Toros looked out the window. In the distance, a blast of dust was seen heading his direction. He knew who they were. He knew sooner or later they would return.

Naomi and Leon gazed at the vehicles that arrived. Several men got out and other waited. "Good day, sir. I'm Jon Withock, spokesperson for the Zoid Battle Commission." Leon cleaned his hands of grease and took and shook the man's hand but did not let his guard down. "I'm afraid I'm here to collect the following Zoids." He rambled through his pad. "Zoid Liger Zero White and Zoid Gun-Sniper Gray." Leon opened his mouth to protest but Toros was already there. "Welcome, gentleman. Please, if you would follow me."

Naomi and Leon followed the crew. "These are the Zoids? Quite impressive. The Gun-Sniper is Average but this great machine. This ultimate weapon. I must have it. Shall we commence our transfers?" Toros nodded, frowning as if being forced.

"What are you doing, dad?!" Everyone turned to Leon. "I decided to sell Bit and Leena's Zoids. The team is in a bad financial state. Either that, or we are force to disassemble Blitz Team." Leon was shaking with madness. "You know what, you can do what you please with your machines. I quit."

The sale still went through, but they had lost more than Zoids. They had lost Leon and Naomi and possibly Brad too, since he didn't get much cash nowadays.

**Aston Bay**

"Mia Nisatsu?" A young girl, probably around her late teens or early 20s stood up. Her long golden brown hair swayed as she walked. Her hazel eyes focused on the person who had called her. "Welcome Mia. Please follow me."

The place was gigantic. Hundreds, maybe thousands of booths aligned in such perfect order it seemed like something unimaginable. "So, what interests you in Zoids Battling?" Mia sighed. "My brother, a person most admired and respected in Aston Bay, used to always talk about being the Grand Champion. But his disability from an accident while piloting a year ago broke his dream. Everyday after that he would drive out and find battles. Only to be able to remind himself of what he used to do."

The process for registration was long. Desiring pilots would first state their reason, then an experience test would be applied. After that, it was a test run. Mia happened to ace all of them, not missing one target or naming a part.

"Ms. Nisatsu, we're very impressed with your skills! Never have I seen such talent, tell me, who is your brother, he must've been very good?" Mia blushed for a second. "My Brother is Jack Cisco."

Mia soon discovered why her brother loved to drive these great machines. The rush of adrenaline in your blood, the desire to reign supreme, it was something unique. Mia joined a low rank team, Iron Maiden Team. A team that used oversize Zoids. At first, they reproached Mia's application, but after experiencing a lost to her Lightning Saix, The Iron Maiden Team was impressed and begged her to join.

The team, who used Iron Kongs, Elephanders, and Cannon Tortoises, and consisted of four girls, 3 who were pilots, and an organizer/mechanic. With Mia aboard, the IMT soon began to rise in the A Class and was soon on the final match of the Royal Cup A against the Liger Team, a small but powerful pack consisting of a Shield Liger, a Blade Liger, and a Liger Zero Mark II.

"You guys can't possibly think of beating us with those enormous, and not to mention heavy Zoids, do you?"

"Well, actually, we are just backup, behold, the real power behind the Iron Maiden Team!" The gigantic beasts moved aside to give way to a white Lightning Saix. "Aw, thanks girls! Now, let's get down to business!"

Maybe, if it hadn't been because of their foolish pride, or maybe because the overestimated the IMT, the Liger Team was soon wiped out. Mia's Saix took out two of them, and Jas' Elephander made good work of the last.

"Amazing, Mia! You're simply incredible." Mia blushed from the compliments her friends gave her. "Now go and put the code in. We're the Champions!"

Mia ran up the stairs. The abandoned station which was a really big Genosaurus, opened it's doors and let the them in. Quickly, they found the code input. After inserting their team code, the speaker announced.

Congratulations IMT, you have won the Royal Cup Series A. The awarded credits have been added to your account. Now, what lays ahead is the S class. As have the Previous Champions, The Blitz Team, you must now face rigorous challenges from teams who all won this same cup. Good luck Iron Maiden.


	4. Chapter 4: Bit's Return

**Chapter 4**

**Bit's Return**

_What was I thinking? Why did I leave?_ Bit sat outside. It had been nearly six months since both decided to leave each other. Bit never stopped thinking about it for one second. At times, he even forget to eat and sleep. Sometimes passing out for such actions.

"Why?" Bit could only remember the last glimpse of her face, full of tears, as both argued and screamed to each other. Then, with her final glance, she walked away. Never to return, Bit knew. Unlike times before, he knew this time around was certain. Final.

He walked into his house, full of dusted furniture, wedding pictures, and a portrait with him and her on their honeymoon. He felt something in his eyes but refused to let go. Instead, he made himself angry. Turned his sadness into anger. "Screw it all!" He ran upstairs, picked up his keys, wallet, and card. His ZPR, or Zoid Permanent Registration card. He was returning. Yet, for certain, no matter what, he was returning to the fights, not to Blitz.

**IMT**

Jas, the team's lead, was the first one knocked out. Next, A.J, the oldest, yet quickest of the four girls to fight. After both of them were out, it was Joana and Mia. All knocked out. After all, it was their celebration party and they had quite celebrated that night.

As morning came, all rubbed their foreheads or temples. "What a night. But I'm sure still happy!" Jas jumped in still celebration mode. "Imagine what lies ahead, Mia." The greatest of all fighters smiled. "I know, my brother used to tell me greats stories about what the S class was all about.

"I can, like you said, but only imagine how it will be." The four smiled. Unlike the first team, the IMT had lost Tria, the groups mechanic. Even after they had won the A class tourney, Tria got an offer as a full Zoid Tech. For the company "Comtech Zoids" One of the worlds most renown Zoid re manufacturers and part distributors. And the money was high as well. Which is what had persuaded Tria to join MIT at first.

"Ladies, a visitor arrived. He awaits in the lobby." The hangar's keeper announced surprising them all. "A visitor?" Everyone looked at Mia, "I wasn't expecting anyone." Everyone else rejected a coming as well. "I'll check it out," offered Jas. "I mean, we don't want to be rude." They all laughed.

Bit looked around the place. It was quite nice. A little luxurious, but he expected such. He knew the team's lead father had giver them quite a startup amount. Through the large, round window, he could see some Zoids. A red Elephander, a black 'Red Line' Rayse Tiger, a rare white Shadow Fox, but to top the amazing collection, a white with blue Liger Holotech. It seemed a lot familiar like like Liger, but you could tell it was more complex. The joints were reinforced for faster reflexes, a .35mm cannon that sat hidden on it's back. Two blades that snapped out into a T on the end of its tail. But to top it off, it had side blades like Leon's old Blade Liger. It was like this Holotech was an all in one.

"Like what you see?" Bit turned surprised. In front stood three amazing pilots, they were as lethal as they were beautiful in all aspects. "Can we help you, uh..." Mia studied him, she could recognize him, but not sure from where. "I'm Bit Cloud. Ex member of The Blitz Team."

**Blitz Central Hangar**

"It was the only thing I could do, Leena." After months of searching for herself, Leena encountered her father, only to realize it was identical what the Blitz was going through. "But, my Gun-Sniper...Liger...Why didn't you call me? I could have done something!" Toros nodded and raised his hands in desperation. Leena, Blitz is gone, the only thing I afforded was an overstay in the S class. I bought the team enough time for the next season. I presented papers that indicated I had financial problems and was forced to fire pilots."

Leena's face was already full of tears and sadness. "We could...," her mind was blank as well. They were just holding on to the team's name. Nothing more. Only Jaime's Raynos. It was still in the Hangar, but Jamie had left with his dad. "Everything is lost, honey." Leena shook her head, she refused to let go of that which her father and mother had worked so hard to obtain. "No dad! There is still hope, there is Bit!"

**IMT**

"So you wish to join us, eh? But look at you? I mean, I know you got mad Zoid skills, no doubt in that. But where is your Zoid. Where is that machine that we heard a lot about. Where is Zero?" Everyone expected Bit to say something, but all came in surprise when Jan stepped up. "It's here. Liger Zero X is here." Bit looked at her, astonished and honestly excited. "What? Did you guys buy it?" Asked Bit, still surprised. Mia smiled, "actually, Jan's father bought it. For the team, and I believe he did it just in time. It came with a Gun-Sniper, but we didn't order that one." Bit knew it had to be Leena's Zoid. He actually felt sad. But he remembered what she had done to him.

"So, Bit." Jan studied his expression, already guessing his answer to her upcoming question. "Want Liger?" Bit smiled. A wicked smile. Mia stared into his eyes. She was already liking the new pilot.


	5. Chapter 5: BackDraft

**Chapter 5**

**Back-Draft**

"Well, it seems we no longer possess any threat to the battle commission, nor do any good to the Back-Draft." Laon took a sip from his glass. They could guess it had alcohol. Sarah and Vega were both worried as well. "BD has no plans to ever using my services again. I don't mind, though. After the way they treated Vega, I'd refuse to go back." Vega turned to her and gave a warm smile in appreciation. "Agreed." He added.

"Still," Laon stood up, "now that we are officially out of work, I believe we could still do something with your Zoid, Vega." Sarah's interest sparked. "What do you have in mind, Laon." The ex-DB chuckled under his breath. "We are going to go after the S Class Cup, and receive the ultimate prize!" The three agreed. Fighting Zoids again was Vega's dream. Sarah agreed since she had nothing else to go to. Laon turned to the window, "and I know just who to call."

**Blitz Central Hangar**

"I've tried calling him, but he won't pick up. I already left over a hundred messages on his machine, as well as his cell." She let herself fall on the sofa. "Where could Bit be?" She turned on the screen. On it, a reporter was interviewing some girl. Behind them, 3 more girls stood in group.

"So tell us, how does it feel to start in the S Class this coming week?" The reporter neared the mic to the girl. "Well, it is exciting. I was surprised, I think it was rather easy. But our surprise came after we settled in the new league" The girl motioned for the girls behind her to come. "We got a new pilot that used to be with a famous team. He is already registered in the S class and IMT. His name is Bit Cloud."

Leena felt her strength leave her. She felt her heart break into a thousand pieces and her mind raced trying to figure out what was going on. "Bit...How...How could you?" On the screen the IMT cheered and hugged Bit. Leena was furious. "How dare he! That no good, bastard! Going to a new team! And oh not to forget, with a bunch of girls!" She threw the remote which bounced of the wall into broken pieces. Just as she was about to do the same with the TV, her cell rang. She stood there for a minute, hands on the tele. "Huh? Hmm..." As she looked at the flashing screen, she was more confused. She didn't know the number.

"Hello?" Silence for a minute. "Is Dr. Toros there? It is very urgent I speak with him." Said a female voice on the other end. "Sure," Leena turned to her dad who was hiding behind the kitchen table. "Dad? You got a call." He stood up, never letting his eyes off her. Probably still scared from all the screaming. "H-Hello?" He listened for a couple of minutes. Expression changing every now and then. Happy, worried, sad. She could not tell. After what seemed like all talk about positions, financial, and other league related chat, he went into his office. Leena still confused about who it was or what was going on.

It wasn't until that late afternoon that something popped. Leena was sitting outside with Leon and Naomi. Even if they had quit Blitz, they still had to check on Toros. Leena was sort of expected to be there. The three talked about good memories, and what would have happened if everything had not broken up the way it did.

"It was sort of my fault," Leena turned to her brother, "I tried to take Bit's place, and got mad because in the eyes of my father, I could not." Leena placed her arm around him. "It was what it was, and it is over now, Leon. No worries. Just time and life left ahead." Naomi was caught surprised at Leena's comments. For a young girl of 17, she sure had matured quite a lot. Yet, there was an even bigger surprise in store.

"Leon? Naomi? When did you guys get here?" Leon looked at his watch. "About and hour ago, but Leena here had quite the story." Leena blushed. "Well, you came at a great time, guys. I have great news!" Everyone followed the jumping-of-joy doctor to his small but still big enough for them office. "I just got off the phone with...Laon." Nobody took it as a surprise. "Seeing how the Back-Draft Group has no more use for them, they are not going to stay financially stable for long. Everything he used to own was BD property, which as you may have guessed, was taken back. Ah hem, to my point, he wants to finance our team and add an extra, or rather, two extra pairs of hands to it. Sarah and her son, Vega Obscura." Leena jumped back. "What! You can't be serious! Leon, can you--" Leena couldn't believe her ears.

"Vega Obscura, probably one of the most promising futures in Zoids. I sure like him to back us up. As for Laon, it falls on you, dad. He used to be your best bud, you should know if you can trust him once more. I'm in on it. Naomi?" The redhead nodded but added they should call Brad, typical of her.

"You guys can't be serious! How do you know it's not a trap, or that they will betray us all later on?" Toros stood up. "Like Bit, Leena?" She stepped back, tears already threatening to fall. "Exactly. If we want to survive in this league, we must make risks and take the chances, few, that we are getting." Leena stared at the floor. Naomi hugged her to comfort the pain she knew was inside her. "We must make preparations, dad." Leon looked at his dad who agreed.

**Rio Plaza City**

Before any of the negotiations for the Blitz return, they had to meet with Laon, Sarah, and Vega. It was a nearby city, known for excellent taste in the culinary industry. So it was to expect a nice restaurant for their meet.

"Toros! Long time, my friend!" The Blitz owner smiled at his old buddy. He trusted him, but he was still 50/50 himself. "This is Vega and his mother, Sarah." Everyone bowed as is tradition. Then they shook hands. "I await to see Bit again!" Vega was excited, but no one else shared his enthusiasm. "I'm afraid he no longer stays with us, kiddo." You eleven year old turned to Leena. "Oh. I'm sorry. I liked him a lot." Leena looked away, she fought her hardest not to cry.

"Anyways, let us sit and talk, my friends." The group chose a corner table, far from the busy two-seat tables full of couples or friends watching battles on the giant plasma. "Toros, first off. I know this is hard to understand. After all we have been through, with myself and with Sarah. It is true that BD has turned their backs on us, and we no longer wish to pursue them to let us back." Toros smiled but in a sense, he knew why they couldn't return. Admitting relation to BD would cost Laon a lot of money from his accounts as well as interrogations and investigations from the BC.

"Not to worry, my old friend. This is the start of a new Blitz." They all smiled, some still wondering why it felt awkward. "Well, I got something to add, Mr. Toros." Everyone turned to Sarah, making her blush a little. "We have thought to start something that will inspire future warriors. The Blitz-Laon Academy. It will be a place to collect future talent." Toros rubbed his chin. "I should of thought of that! It's an excellent idea!" Everyone nodded. Leena sighed and relaxed, they were off to a good start.

**IMT**

Bit stood by the door letting some air hit his face. He was getting used to this new team, still, he missed the Blitz. He had heard by Jas that they were still in S class but in a sort of "Reserved Mode" due to financial problems. He wondered what had happened to all his old time friends. He also wondered about that Zoid that was found by him and Vega. He had began getting nightmares about it recently. Project 5 was they only thing he saw on the Zoid. It was still buried, but Liger wouldn't get close.

"Bit! Dinner!" His name being called brought him back down. He looked back and saw all four girls waiting for him. "Right."

"Well, two more days before we fight. Your Liger is set and ready, Bit. Mia, the Holotech will be sent to EM to get recharged, so you will have to us your old Saix." Bit just heard as Jas went on about Zoids. He was surprised to hear her talk like this especially for who she was, the daughter of the BC's Chairman. "Oh, Bit. We came up with a new name for our team, NGT, or New Generation Team. Since we will rid of the only left bulky Zoid, my Elephander, which I will trade off for my new Konig wolf which comes with twin-barrel .25mm cannon instead of its regular multi-discharger." Bit munched on his dinner. This girl had some real tech skills. This was one hell of a team.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Frontier

**Chapter 6**

**A New Frontier**

Leena showed Vega his new room. "Leena, um, if I need something, can I ask you for it?" Leena's heart warmed up, she felt like running and holding the kid in her arms and just releasing all that love he seemed to have missed out on. "Sure, kiddo. Why, is something wrong?" Vega looked down. "I'm just...nervous to be in this new place with people. My old home was full of labs, scientists, and battle classes. Sarah was the only one who would take me to places like the park, but she was limited to do so by her superiors." Leena took his hand. "Well, here, we're one big happy family. So don't worry, Kiddo. Pretend I'm your big sis, ok?" Vega smiled and hugged her. Leena couldn't resist no more and took him into her arms.

As morning arrived, Sarah had already made breakfast. Toros was up as well. To Leena's early surprise, Brad and Jamie had returned. She knew Brad had to return if Naomi returned. "Leena! Here, Sarah made breakfast." Leena smiled and took the seat offered by her dad as Sarah, the once enemy, now served her a hot plate of waffles, sausage, and biscuits. "We have registered as active again. The team will consist of a five men team. Vega and Leon as leads, you and brad as support, and Naomi as backup. Jamie, of course, will work with Sarah here to guide you guys." Jamie looked at Sarah and blushed as she winked at him, "as for Zoids, well, we managed what we could. Brad still has his Shadow Fox and Leon got a Brastle Tiger. Naomi has Leon's old Blade Liger. Vega will have a new Gairyuki, a more advanced Zoid than Berserk. And for you, honey, a brand new Saberlion!" Leena was shocked. Laon had gotten them all Zoids. Well all those who didn't have one. Everyone was happy. But that happiness ended soon enough for her.

"Oh one more thing," everyone turned to Toros, "tomorrow you all get to fight again because we will be facing the NGT. They just ranked up to the S class so they shouldn't be a problem but I don't want anyone with cocky skills out there. We will do some runs as soon as all the Zoids get here. I know it will be a little hard, but this team will pull through, I know it." Leena left between all the commotion and talk about new Zoids. As she reached her room, she looked out her window. On the still, there was a picture of her and Bit as they danced their wedding waltz. It seemed like yesterday and the pain was equivalent. She cleaned her tears away and smiled. "Tomorrow, I will show you Bit, I will show you just how much I love you!"

**NGT**

Bit felt a tingle on his neck, like somebody breathing on it. Nobody paid attention to him right now since everyone was hard at task with the Zoids. Mia was the only one that seemed the friendliest. As he prepared to raise the lift to reach Liger's side, Mia pulled his shirt. "Hey, I was wondering, if it's not too much to ask," she blushed, "would you accompany me to the city later this afternoon? I have some parts I want to look up but I want to see what you think first." Bit rubbed the back of his head. He knew Liger needed some more tuning, but he also didn't want to seem rude to his new team mate. "Alright, no problem, Mia." She smiled and gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks! See ya!" Bit stood there as she ran off back to her Zoid. The hug reminded him of a certain someone that he so longed for, but he quickly shook the thought away. Still, no matter what, the redhead came back up into his mind.

As they reached the border of Rio Plaza, Bit remembered the many times he and Leena had fancy dinners there. The many times they held hands in the lighted streets and parks, and of course, the many times they went to bed after the night serenade. Mia broke his thoughts. "Bit, you think we will have a chance against that team tomorrow?" Bit knew who they were going to face. "I wouldn't sweat it, Mia. It's not going to be that hard of match. The Blitz have not been up to date on battling, they were out a whole season and remember, we're ready for anything." Mia loved the way he absorbed anything doubtful or negative and just made it bright. "I just can't wait till tomorrow." Bit looked away and frowned. "Me neither..."

"Hey look! Let's get something to eat." Bit shrugged, "alright." They entered a small cafeteria which was not jammed pack of bidders and scouts. One familiar face did pop up, however. "Brad!" The still mercenary turned around. "Bit? Bit Cloud? Wow, man! Long time!" They shook hands and patted each others backs. "Hey, this is Mia, from NGT." Brad shook her hand and smiled. "I've heard wonders of you, miss. I expect a good battle tomorrow." Mia's eyes widened. "You're from Blitz? Ah, I'm honored." Brad swayed the words away. "Please, I'm just a dirty merc." The three laughed. "What brings you into town during daytime, Brad?" Bit sat down to accompany him and Mia next to him. "Well, we have been doing practice runs since morning. The Zoids got there before schedule. It was like Christmas, Zoids everywhere. With our new sponsor, it is just simply amazing." Bit didn't bother asking more details, he wanted to hear about Leena, but with Mia there, he felt awkward asking about his wife. "How's everyone?" Brad smiled. "Happy as could be, of course, you know me, money smiles." They shared a laugh. The waiter came and Mia ordered for them both, since the two friends were pretty busy catching up on old memories.

"Still, I envy you, Bit." Brad looked at him straight in the eye. Bit was confused. "Why?" Brad let himself relax. "You lucky bastard, you! Four girls? Share, you dog!" Bit laughed and Mia blushed. "They are a great team and all I want is to make them better and prove they made a good choice in picking me. Mia placed her arm around him. "With Bit on our side, nothing can hold us from that prize!" Brad smiled, but inside he was a little upset. '_Glad Leena isn't here' _He thought to himself.

"Well, I must get going. We should get together some time. Call me so we can settle an all friend round up, alright?" Bit shook hands with Brad and watched him as he parted. "He's quite the guy, Bit. I assume he holds his place as a fighter, too." Bit nodded. "You bet, Mia. Blitz was my starting point of my dream to become a champion. I fought through a lot of things to get the first place, and if it wasn't for guys like Brad, I still be in the A class." Mia went into her thoughts for a few moments. As their waitress came up, Bit noticed they were still side by side. "If you both like, we have tables for couples" The duo blushed and looked away. "Eh, that's okay, miss. Thank you, anyways." Mia giggled and Bit relaxed. A little at least.

"There you are! You guys disappeared for the whole afternoon!" Mia ran to her friend Jas. "I'm so sorry, Jas! I lost track of time. Bit showed me some great parts for my Zoid." Jas smiled. Bit thought for a second. '_Now that I think of it, all we did was eat and walk in the park for the longest. It was like a date.'_ His heart skipped and his face showed it by turning red. "Ah, did you guys do something else?" He looked at Joana and A.J. who giggled at his face. "Ah, I must go to my room. G'nite everyone!" As soon as he left the room, everyone circled Mia. "You little, devilish girl!" Mia sighed. "What's wrong, Mia?" Jas sat next to her. "It's just that, he is so great and awesome, but it feels like there is someone else there where I want to be." Jas looked up the stairs, making sure Bit wasn't peeping at them. "You have to give time its rightful space, hon, that's how it works. Don't rush this things." Mia smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Jas. And I will, because he is worth every second of my life."

**Blitz HQ**

"Team! C'mon, we had it already! Leena, you have to balance it out between Vega and Leon. Once they do their run through, is up to you guys to do the real firepower." Toros had been practicing tactics all afternoon and the team gave it all their best. With Sarah and Jamie, and sometimes even Laon at bridge, they were very perfect. "Ok guys," Leon came through the team channel, "just like we have been practicing. Leena, try to avoid speeding up to close to my side, instead, focus more on Vega's side, his draft will pull you closer, that way you don't burn out your Zoid. Brad, remember, as soon as Leena lines up, you have analyze the location of your target, left or right. For now, pick right. With the draft Leena gives you, you should be able to jump above and finish your opponent. Understood?" The team nodded. "Yes, sir." They replied in unison.

As night came, the warriors were fumed. Everyone still made it to the dinner table, Sarah's cooking was becoming addictive.

"I know today was a long run, but we want you guys to know that you all did an excellent coordination and best effort out there." Laon took out a small cake. "For our first upcoming victory!" Everyone cheered. Vega looked at Leena and noticed she wasn't happy. Still, he wouldn't dare ask his new sister until she was ready.

As Leena got ready for bed, she touched her pants pocket. Then the other side. The back, her jacket. Her face begin to get worried. "Sis, are you looking for something?" She turned surprise to hear Vega's voice. "Yea, my cellphone. You seen it, honey?" Vega began helping her and soon found it under her bed. "Here it is." She relaxed and sighed. As she reach to put it in its rightful charger, she noticed the screen flashing. She had missed a call. As she clicked on the little device and saw the name, the device became her closest friend as she held it close to her chest and let a tear fly.

And we're off to a great start:) My mind is working to fast for my fingers lol. I'm glad people enjoy reading, cause I'm aiming for a long run (Unless my brain burns out first :P)

Also, I appreciate your reviews, very helpful!

Thanks!

William


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**Chapter 7**

_**Secrets**_

"As custom dictates, the new member will lead us into battle. Today, it is your run, Bit Cloud." Bit smiled. "I won't let you down, girls. I promise." Mia blushed, yet everyone remained serious. "Ok, then. To the battlefield!" Bit had given his war cry. Still, he hoped they were in the same mood on Blitz side.

**Sector 54-89 Restricted Battle Zone**

"Everyone in the premises should leave the area. Battle will commence in ten minutes. Please be advise to leave the area." The judge gave out its orders, and Bit was actually surprise because he could see that several miles away, in a safe distance, quite the crowd gathered.

"Alright, NGT! Are you guys ready?" Everyone turned into Bit's channel. The Konig Wolf, Shadow Fox, and Lightning Saix all stood in triangle formation behind Bit's Liger which completed the diamond formation. In a far out corner, the Rayse Tiger stood equipped with a long-range .50mm single barrel cannon. It was lowered to the ground and used hooks to hold in place. The cannon had quite the force to throw the Zoid off its feet. So stealth and position were ultimately needed.

"Blitz, ready to commence?" It was Leon leading them out on the other side of the road. His Brastle Tiger on lead with Vega on his right side a few feet back. Leena and Naomi were apart on the left side, as to not let the enemy in on their tactics. Brad remained distanced, he was going to be the scout.

"Well, NGT, we wish you--" Leon nearly choked as he saw who was on screen. "Bit? What's going on?" Bit beamed a smile to his old teammate. "I'm with NGT now, Leon. I didn't show up on your pilot screens because I joined after NGT had been confirmed ready, so they are still processing all that up there. Still, I wish you a good match." Leon let go of his controls and fell back on his seat. "I don't get it?" Brad came on the screen. "Leon, forget it. You too, Leena. Don't let this change the way we must fight this battle or they will overtake us. Got it?" Leon laughed. "No, it changes everything, I will once and forever prove that what I have learned surpasses the piloting skills of Bit Cloud!" Brad placed his hands on his face and shook his head. Still, one pilot remained that was definitely going to give his 110 percent. Vega Obscura.

"It's been a while, Bit. I'm ready for round two, are you?" Bit put a grin on his face. "Every day since last time, pal." Leena looked surprised as to hear the way Vega talked. When not in a Zoid, he was a child in need of love and care. When in one, his was a high intensity pilot who pushed it to the edge. His Gairyuki gave a loud roar.

"Blitz team ready, Judge." The judge nodded his head and turned to th NGT. "Ready, judge." The judge once more scanned the area. "Battle mode 0261, The Blitz Team vs The NG Team. Battle...Commence!"

"Alright!" Bit ran out towards Vega. "This is going to be one--" his words and path were cut off as Leon tackled Liger off its feet. "Ah, do not forget who else is here, Bit." The firefight blew out.

Jas was now chasing after Naomi. "Come on, pretty girl, catch up," Jas taunted, she was merely stepping on the accelerator. "Ok. Time to get you." She stepped hard on her brakes and turned the light powerful Zoid into a skid while at the same time a cannon came out from its back. As it slowed down to a stop, its paws dug into the ground. "Get ready." Naomi barely understood what was happening before she was brutally hit and thrown off her feet. She landed unconscious and out of the battle.

Leena was also having her own issues. She had been dodging shot after shot from a far out Zoid. Luckily, Brad was guiding her to it and helping her dodge the shots. "You're closing up, Leena." Leena smiled as she saw the Zoid. "Time to take out the trash!" She jumped high into the air and landed on top of the Rayse Tiger disabling it. "Yeah!" She turned to Brad and her emotions quickly turned to horror as she saw a white Shadow Fox overtake Brad. But to worsen things up, a Lightning Saix was headed her way. "Bring it!" At this point, Leena expected everything. The Saix stopped in front of her and a screen came up. "Well, well, look at who I meet. Leena Toros, Bit's wife, or maybe ex wife pretty soon." Leena fell back in shock. "Shut up, you slut!" She charged at her but the Saix was to fast. As Leena went straight into emptiness, she felt a something hit her side. It was an impact from the White Shadow Fox. The Saberlion fell and seconds later, was taken out by Mia.

"Quit running, Bit!" Leon and Vega chased after Bit's tail. Bit made a sharp turn around a hill. "Bit!" Brad skidded, arms ready, yet he let go as he saw a nightmare. A Konig Wolf, Cannon charged. Besides it a Lightning Saix and a Shadow Fox also charged. Still, Brad wasn't alone. From above landed Vega, his Particle charged cannons ready and already firing. He took out the Shadow Fox and Konig Wolf, but Bit and Mia jumped out of the way. As the smoked cleared, the Saix came straight into Leon while Bit was already at chase after Vega. "Damn it! Get out of the way, lady!" Mia did as so as Leon tried to tackle her. Still, she had other plans. Leon barely saw the teeth as they sank into his Liger releasing high volume shots of volts. "Not even close, buddy." Liger fell cold.

"It's just you and me again, Bit." The Gairyuki turned towards Liger who was still running towards him. Vega charged his cannons and waited as the Zoid locked on. "My turn to win, Bit." The Cannons fired furiously at Liger, but with simple grace, he dodged them. "Not yet, buddy. Not yet." Liger growled as it understood. "Again!" Ordered Vega and the cannons once more charged and fired. This time, one caught Liger's side and threw him off balance. Vega neared him, cannons already recharged. "Told you so, Bit." Liger growled, "now Liger!" Vega was surprised as Liger jumped back and a white blur jumped in teeth sinking into the massive throat of the Gairyuki. Liger soon joined and tackled the Zoid into the ground. Mia was already releasing the volts.

"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is NGT!" Liger and Saix jumped off the brutally destroyed Zoid. Once on cleared ground, both Zoids got off. Mia ran immediately to Bit and jumped into his arms, catching him off guard. "Whoa!" Mia hugged him not letting go. "We did it, Bit. Our first victory in S Class!" Mia felt like nothing else mattered. Still, far off, Leena climbed off slightly injured. She saw both Zoids in the distance, but she couldn't see Bit or Mia. "So we lost. Go figure." A jeep screeched to a halt Leena smiled to Jamie and she got on.

"Well, congrats. You won, Bit." Toros shook his old pilot's hand. "Thanks, Doc." Leena got off the Jeep, she was already steaming with anger. As soon as she saw Mia, her fist flew. Everyone turned to see Leena and Mia going at it. It took Bit, Jamie, and Brad to pull them apart. "Bit is mine, got it!" Mia fought to catch he breath. Leena still shook with anger but she slowly calmed down and her eyes widened as she saw Bit, but worse, he was the one holding Mia.

**Authors Requiem: **"My greatest apologies for discontinuing the the story like that, thing is, I was out of town for the holidays, I return, I have no Internet to upload this chapter. So there I am, calling the company who promised a quick connection, which lasted into a whole week connection and I barely got it last night again. Also, When I write my stories, I try to use good writing guides to tell difference, I don't like the characters talking on the same paragraph, it's confusing, even for me! But when I upload it, it bunches everything together. Sucks. Working on uploading it in another format which will be much clearer and readable. Thanks for the many reviews, they are very helpful indeed! Many Thanks! Also, sorry if it feels like the story is going to fast, working on this and my original novel takes a toll, and being honest I put more concentration on my novel than this story, which I will now stop and balance it out. The more you can enjoy the story, the better the pleasure in writing it. Working on 8!

**Writer EX**


	8. Chapter 8: Leena's Melody

**Chapter 8**

**Leena's Melody**

Leena didn't move her lost and distant gaze. Nothing would cheer her up, her birthday was 3 days away and and she wasn't as excited as previous years. Herself a mess and her feelings in an array of confusion as she tried to translate what everything meant. His image. The image of that girl fading besides him. Bit was fading away from her.

"Leena? You feeling any better, honey?" For the first time she looked up, her eyes still full of tears, but she dared look at her best friend. Naomi frowned and sat next to her. "Don't worry, girl. It will all work out for the better, if you were meant to be, it'll resolve itself, just you wait."

Vega appeared as well, but he only stared at Leena. He stood there as Naomi tried her best to comfort the pain and suffering that Leena was going through. Vega knew what he had to do, knew what he believed was needed to be done. With a sigh that showed his preoccupation, he headed down the hall towards Brad's room.

"You ready?" Brad lifted the comic book from his face and studied the young pilot.

"Vega? Are you thinking of that idea I told you about?" The young pilot simply nodded his head. Brad let out a small grunt but it was followed by a smile of guilt and pleasure. "Alright, kid, let's go!"

**NGT**

Things weren't as smooth in NGT either.

"But we just won! Tell me, what is it that you are not satisfied about." A.J. Didn't say much, she had always sort of been the shy girl. "Is money the problem.?" A.J. Took of her glasses and looked into Jan's eyes.

"I don't feel comfortable with him around. This used to be an all girls team, then you guys decide to bring a guy. I thought were doing this to prove that we too could win a championship and live our dreams the fullest!" Jan and Mia both were shocked and their faces expressed it. "It's either him or me!"

Mia felt like standing up and just calling the decision but she held herself down, Jan was the leader.

"I can't believe you, Annie! After everything, thick and thin. What is the point of proving what we can do, we've already proven we could win the cup in the A class, did we not? Why do it again? Instead, our focus this time around was to become the strongest team and try to qualify for the International Tournament. A lot of stuff happens in S class and we need someone who has the experience to lead this team to all of our goals!" Jas surprised everybody and probably, even herself. In other times, no matter the discussion, she would stand up for her team. Now, she was rejecting one of her own.

"Fine then. I see that this team has changed a lot, probably for the worst. I'll be sure to get all my things." A.J. Walked up stairs, Mia could see the tears already falling down the face of the young girl. She didn't want Annie to leave, but she wouldn't allow Bit to abandon either.

Jas looked at Mia and saw the frown on her face. She herself wasn't expressing happiness, it was a mixture of sadness and anger. A.J. Had always had their back, but Jas felt as if the excuse she gave wasn't really the truth behind her leaving. Still, it was her decision.

It took Annie about ten minutes to get her things. Jas had hooked up a small Sleeper to the Shadow fox. Jas wanted to say something but her throat was as dry as the air was tense. "Good luck." That was the only thing Annie said and headed for her Zoid. Everyone watched as AJ left NGT with no regrets or intentions of coming back.

"It's going to be ok, girls. Don't worry." Jas tried to cheer up the team but behind her words she was trying to cheer herself up. "Come on, let's get some rest.

Mia looked at Bit who was sitting at the end of the staircase taking a drink. He felt horrible, a lot because of AJ but more because of Leena and Mia knew. As she got close to him, her heart skipped making her stopped. It felt as if she was nervous. Mia, the great pilot, nervous.

"Yo, Bit." her voice was shaky but Bit didn't notice. "Want to go for a walk?" Bit sighed as he looked at her, he felt she was in pain for A.J. So he agreed. In reality, Mia wanted to be with him over anyone else.

The hangar was located not to far from Rio Plaza. They decided to stroll through the East Park known for it's fan-made statues of Zoids. Both stood in front of two Liger's growling at each other.

"Simply amazing, don't you think, Bit?" Bit's mind, however, was wandering somewhere else. "Bit?" The second call made him shake out of the trance.

"Sorry, Mia, it's just that--" Mia parted a little. "W-What's wrong?" Bit turned to her.

"Bit, ever since I've known my brother, he has always spoken great about you. Sure, he despised losing and all, but he admired your great piloting skills. He once told me of a battle and how Liger Zero was amazingly fast with you behind it. I felt in love with those stories and I practiced and practiced trying to find the key to your greatness so much that I lost track of everything else. Including myself. I felt Zoids were taking my life over second by second. That was until I met you. The way you are so smooth inside and outside the cockpit, you never get angry, never lose that sense of humor that makes everything better. Bit, you are a great pilot and a great human being. I admire you so much that just like I fell in love with those stories, I fell in love...with you." Mia launched herself at him and her lips met with his. The moment seemed eternal, perfect, yet Bit felt dirty and unworthy. As they parted, Mia couldn't help but smile. Bit was indifferent

"Mia, I...I know you feel something for me, but I also feel something for someone else. At least, I think I still do." Bit felt like the words he was trying to say to Mia he was actually saying to himself. "I think I love her...do I love her?" Leena's face faded into his mind, but the feelings that usually ripped into his heart with those images weren't there. There was a gap, a hole, and a pain. Mia pulled herself close to him, felt his breath hit her face and placed her arms on his chest.

"No matter what happens, Bit. No matter if she is still in your heart, I know she doesn't deserve you. I know that someone would be stupid to let go of a person as marvelous as you. And she did, Bit. And I'm sorry for the pain she caused you, just let me help you carry that pain so we can move to a better place." Bit stared into her green eyes. His hand caressing her short red hair and then moving onto her face. He slowly began to pull her in for a kiss.

**Blitz HQ**

Laon sat in front of the TV updating himself on current news. Besides him sat Leena, as tired and messy as before. Her eyes were red from the crying she could not stop and her body seemed weak. Laon couldn't stand that look on her.

"Leena, I know what it feels like to lose someone like you lost Bit. Remember I too lost someone very important to me and I could never get over her. I know you love him and he probably does too but love is not invincible, a lot of factors can destroy the link between two people no matter how strong it is, but if that connection gets a rupture and survives, it becomes even stronger. If not, it becomes weak and both persons have to try and reconnect with what made them love each other in the first place. Time and patience are important keys. But the most important of them all lies inside your chest, if it still searches for that lost connection, you should not try to ignore it."

Leena smiled, Laon was right. She did love Bit, she did want him back no matter how stupid he or herself had been, they needed to be stupid together, not apart. "Thanks, Uncle Laon." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcomed, sweetheart."

Elsewhere meanwhile Brad and Vega had set up their plan. Naomi was now in on it too. They all demonstrated their sides of the master plan. It was simple operation rather. They aim was to get Bit and Leena alone without either of them knowing. They were going to kidnap Leena and ask Bit for ransom and when he showed up, they would leave them alone.

"This is going to be great!" Vega was the excited one. They already counted with the Doc's support, he hated seeing her unhappy, so anything was worth a shot. Vega's little plan was turning into a team effort. And that effort took place that night.

Leena laid in her bed with her headphones on. She never expected what happened next.

"Get on the ground, missy!" She jumped up in shock and terror. "Now!" Leena did as told, she felt she recognized the voice, but her mind wasn't worried about that now. "I got her, Lance." Several seconds passed and the masked man stood there with his gun. "I said, I got her Lance!" Seconds later, two more person came in. "Just calm down and everything will work out, alright?" Leena nodded trying her best to not panic. "Now get up, turn around and close your eyes."

Leena had been blindfolded but she could still feel the air hit her face as they drove off. The only thing that worried her now was the safety of her friends and her father. "What have you done with the others?" No one replied. "Please, tell me."

Naomi thickened her voice as she had in the room. "No one else was in the hangar, we only want you, missy." Brad tried his best to held his laughter caused by Naomi's efforts to produce a man's voice. A short elbow to the ribs rid him of that laughter and brought joy to Naomi.

They parked and Brad carried Leena towards their marked place. The first step was done, Vega was delivering the instructions to Bit by now.

**NGT**

"Sir, Cloud. A message from a friend." Bit took the letter from their butler, he had planned to dine out with Mia that night but his plans were about to take a sharp turn. As he walked, he read the note. His pace slowed until he completely stopped.

"..and if you ever want to see her alive again, come tomorrow afternoon by yourself, no cops or friends, no money, nothing. Just you. Signed, The B.L. Gang"

Bit felt his knees shake and he soon fell on them. His heart was already racing, he couldn't think. His breath was heavy. Lights faded out as he passed out.

**_Author's Words:_ I separated the actions from the characters so you guys can understand it a little clearer, instead of two or three characters talking in one paragraph, they are evenly spaced out. Hope it helps. :) I liked how this chapter ended, very nice, romantic, and with a special twist to the usual P5 story line guide. I'm anxious to write the next chapter, but I'll let you guys suffer a bit, ha-ha-ha (My new evil laugh lol :P)**

**Laterz...**

**Writer EX**


	9. Chapter 9: Birthday Girl

**Chapter 9: Birthday Girl**

Bit looked up, he was in his room. Next to him sat Mia, she had fallen asleep. In her laps laid a note. Then it all came back.

"Leena!"

Mia stood up frantic. "Bit?! You ok?" Bit stared straight into the wall, his mind tracing the words on the note. "Bit?" Mia placed her hand on his face. "It's ok. Everything is ok."

Bit shook his head. "No...no! It's not ok! I have to find Leena!" Mia stepped back, her eyes watery. Bit realized what she felt. "Mia, I--" The girl gave him no chance to explain, she just left the room running. "I'm sorry, Mia." Bit stood up and read the note on more time. "I have to get my wife back."

**Blitz Outskirt Facility**

Brad was asleep on the sofa, Naomi sat next to him on the carpet as she read a popular girl magazine. The hours went by slowly. Vega had left with Sarah back to the base to analyze the damage to his Zoid, but he promised the gang to return for the unfolding. Leena was unaware of what was going on, she was still tied up in another room, sound proof. Jamie came by to bring them lunch.

"Wow, quite the plan you guys spiced up." Naomi smiled at Jamie's comment. "All for the best, I guess."

Brad stretched his arms ad sat up. Naomi went behind him and began to rub his shoulders. "It was all Brad and Vega's idea, actually." Brad smiled, he loved it when Naomi honored him. "I only hope it works out as planned and nothing wrong happens."

The three pilots looked at each other then laughed.

Night came, Bit awaited where he had been told to be at. A pair of lights aimed at him. "Get in the car, now!" He shielded his eyes from the light trying to identify the menace, but the lights and the masks they wore made it hard to investigate furthermore. He sighed and got in the car where two more masked gangsters awaited, one aiming a gun at him.

"What are you guys trying to accomplish? You don't ask for money or any valuables, what can I be worth?" One of the gangsters pushed his head from behind.

"No questions!" Bit was pissed, but he stayed calm, he had to save Leena. Throughout the trip, Brad, the man who had done all the talking so far, blindfolded him, he was sure Bit would recognize the location as soon as he saw it, it was an outpost built for security purposes. The Blitz Hangar was only about two miles the other direction.

Brad pulled him out of the car and tied the prisoners hands. Then, with Jamie's help, both escorted Bit to Leena's room. Once he was in, Brad pushed him towards Leena and shut the door.

"Ouch!" Leena fell back as Bit crashed into her.

"Leena? Leena is that you? It's me, Bit!" Leena raised her cover face upwards, even though she couldn't see him, she could tell it really was him.

"Bit!" The girl stood up, she wanted to hug him, but her hands were tied. "Bit, don't move." she tried her best to locate his face and finally found his lips which she processed with immediate passion. "I'm sorry for everything, Bit. I love you!" She once more kissed him making him fall down. Sadly, the door opened and they were both picked up.

"I love you too, Leena! I always will no matter what!" The were both aligned next to each other. Bit felt the worst was yet to come. Leena got next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

Yet, just as they awaited for the shot that never came, Brad and Naomi ripped their ropes and unblinded them revealing an amazing moment.

"Surprise!" Everybody yelled in unison. "Happy Birthday, Leena!" Bit was lost, yet he soon began to understand things as the masked people revealed their identities. "Sorry for the napping, Bit. We just had to do it." Brad placed his arm around Naomi who prized his work with a kiss. Everybody was awestruck and made noise making Brad blush.

"Wow, all this for you, Leena!" Bit turned to Leena but the girl was already passed out. "Leena?"

Everybody was there. Leon, Doc, Jamie, and even Laon. Lena awoken soon after her faint and smiled to everyone, but her greatest smile was for Bit. "I knew you'd come for me, love." Bit smiled and kissed her. More friends arrived, and the party was on.

The night had been special, even for Brad and Naomi, and even Jamie said Doc left with Sarah earlier. A lot of romance was there. Vega's happiness came from seeing his sis happy. But the best was yet left for the lovers-again who in between the people and noise, made their way to a bedroom and released a hidden passion that Bit had come to miss. They were happy again.

As morning came, some people stayed over, others left. Most of the team stayed in exception for those that had other business to attend to. Jamie took sleepy Vega back to the base. Everything was perfect, perhaps too perfect. Suddenly the sound and screeching brakes filled the room. A few shouts were heard. Then, the door came down.

"Nobody move!" Three girls came in, guns aimed high. Bit and Leena recognized Mia immediately. "Now everyone on the floor!"

"Nobody move." Everyone turned to Bit. "Mia, it's just a joke. It's Leena's birthday, th kidnapping thing was fake. Mia didn't take her gun down, it seemed something else was in her mind.

"Bit, I would still kill all these bastards but this has come too far and is taking quite to damn long to achieve! Bit, I don't care about this little nonsense with you and that stupid girl. We got Armageddon with us or as you useless idiots called it, Project 5." Bit took a step back, shocked. "The deal is simple, this amazing machine that we have found needs one hell of a pilot to feed off from. It it isn't piloted by simple actions, this machine wires into your system and reads your thoughts. None of us are capable of handling the pressure required, but we know you will, Bit."

Leena wasn't letting this one out. "And why would Bit do that?" Mia smiled, and snapped her fingers. Behind her came in AJ who had a captive at gunpoint. Vega Obscura. "No, please!" Leena wanted to run to Vega but Bit stopped her.

"Listen, I'll let the kid go, but in trade for you, darling." Leena stared angrily at Mia. "You wretched slut! But fine, let him go, take me!" Bit was surprised by her words but before he said something, AJ released Vega and Jas grabbed Leena.

"Alright, Cloud. Meet us back home. Project 5 is ready to commence at your arrival. Fail to do so will result in a simple yet effective eradication of your sweetheart, understood?!" Bit didn't say none. "Good. Let's move out, girls!" As fast they came, the real kidnappers left the scene leaving behind Vega and a saddened yet furious Bit Cloud.

"What did I miss?" Both turned to Jamie who came in, face beaten, but he was ok. "Hopefully, not much."

**Blitz HQ**

"So what's the call, Bit?" Doc was worried but tried his best to stay calm, it was up to Bit to decide his daughters future. Everyone was now aware of the situation. Leon as furious as Bit, Brad and Naomi had gone to the Zoid Battle Commission to ratify what was going on.

"I will do what I must, Doc. Leon, come with me, I'll do a trade. Myself for Leena. I'll pilot their stupid Zoid!" Doc frowned.

"Bit," he look to Laon as if asking for lost words "that Liger Holotech is their Armageddon. It is a weapon of great power. A machine capable of erasing everything in its path, including the pilot inside it. It feeds of its brain signals which allow its second Organoid system to learn and think like a human, thus allowing more complexion to its fighting systems. Yet, if it feels stress, it starts to feed faster and faster, and in a sense killing the brain from exhaustion. That's why they want you, because our skills will prevent the Zoid from overpowering itself and keeping its levels below the boiling point and thus letting the Mia and her gang have total and complete control over it."

Bit nodded. "I understand, Doc, and thank you. But my main object is Leena, no matter what happens to me. She must live..."


	10. Chapter 10: Last Frontier

**Chapter 10: Last Frontier**

**IMT**

Leena screamed all the vulgar words she knew to Mia but the kidnapper continued reading her magazine. The day was hot and they had strapped Leena outside while they sat relaxing in the shade. Mia and Jas would mumble something to each other once in a while. Jo and Annie were in their second hangar a few miles further down making last minute check ups on their doom machine. Time slowly crossed by.

"Why do you want, Mia! Just what the hell are you trying to prove!" Screamed Leena as she fell on her knees. Dehydration had tired her body and she was barely staying awake.

"Unlike you, I have a purpose in this life. Besides pride and prizes, victory lane isn't everything for me. I have a desire to exterminate all of you bastards! Why? Because I am tired of being stepped on and laughed upon. Just cause I am Jack's sister, they expect more and if I fail, they dishonor my name!" Mia was now facing Leena, tears running down her eyes as she scowled at her prisoner.

"So what? Everyone has to go through that! If you don't, then you never know what it truly takes to be a pilot. It is more than just--" Leena was interrupted as Mia's hand slapped her face leaving her right cheek blazing red.

"You can never understand! I don't feel remorse. I want everyone to suffer like I have. I have been through more embarrassment than anyone in this planet. But there is one person who understands me. I love him but even he won't stop me now!"

"And why is that?!" Everyone turned to the sudden intruder, guns focused immediately.

"Where did you come from, Cloud?" The pilot stood silent, pride showing. His grin gave Leena confidence. His eyes only focused on Mia's.

"It doesn't matter, Mia. Still, all this about love, I hardly believe. You feeling love. Ha!" Bit barked. Mia was now furious, her whole body was trembling. Her gun shaking viciously. "Go ahead, shoot me. If you truly love me, let her go and shoot me. Nothing will hold your pride after that." Bit remained cool. Yet, his words hadn't just taunted Mia, they also forced her to do what he been asking.

"Fine! To hell with you!" Leena felt her heart pound in her chest as Bit was sent back flying. Tears formed instantly in her eyes. Bit landed hard, unconscious, and perhaps, dead. Time stood still.

"Bit! Bit, wake up! Get up, Bit. Please...Get up...Bit!" Leena barely had any strength left in her and the shock of the moment had affected her state as well. The only she saw before fainting was Mia running towards her husband. Her now dead husband.

"You stupid idiot! That was our pilot you just shot!" Mia's mood was still not settled and Jas' words screaming in her ear wasn't helping.

"Shut up already! Damn it!" Mia was now aiming her gun at a terrified Jas who slowly began backing up.

"Jack was right. I knew it. I knew we shouldn't of trusted you, Mia. Now look what you've done!" Jas no longer posed any threat in the eyes of Mia. Nor any importance.

"Fine, join him!" Unlike Bit who had been shot straight in the chest, the bullet with Jas' name on it was sent directly into her brain. Jas stood there, body in shock, mind dead. After a couple of seconds she finally collapsed.

"I don't need you. I got Bit with me. He'll recover and I'll make him drive Armageddon. Nothing will stop me from achieving what I've long to make a reality. Nothing!" Mia walked towards Leena who was still out. She needed her to have a secure Bit.

"Jo. Annie; come to front base. We got a situation." Mia loaded both bodies onto one of the SUVs that was inside the hangar. A few moments later, the other members appeared.

"No!" Mia jumped back surprised and aimed at the source of the scream. After realizing it was the team, she settled.

"It's you guys. Apparently Bit wasn't coming in a peaceful path. Jas was the only casualty. I manage to shoot Bit, but I didn't kill him. We need him for that machine." Mia looked at her soldiers who were still in shock. "C'mon, we got to move out!"

Annie shook her head and finally confronted Mia. "This is too far, Mia!" Mia acted surprised. "Jas was our friend, how can this happen?" Mia lowered her head seemingly showing her last vow to the departed.

"Would you like to join her?" Both girls' eyes widened with horror. Their hearts and minds filled with fear. "I have no use for you, but I'll let you go if you wish to no longer help me. Still, you've got ten seconds to leave my sight...or I'll blow your freaking brains out!" It didn't take another glance at the mad woman for them to run into a car and drive away into the distance. "Idiots. I'm surrounded by mere idiots."

**Blitz**

Sarah and Jamie were hard at work on the computers using everything to try and see what Project 5 aka Armageddon was all about. So far, faded hints of its originality had been found. Jamie stopped typing and fell back into the chair.

"It's useless, Sarah. The information is protected by the government, we have no access to it." Sarah frowned and sighed.

"Yes, but it is not restricted to the FC. I got as much info as possible. Here, do your work, guys." Everyone paid their attention to Naomi who threw a folder at Sarah. Both her and Jamie began analyzing the data.

"How did it go, Naomi?" Naomi turned to Brad who neared her.

"Not good, they won't get involve until there is real evidence that it has been uncovered. They showed me a satellite photo that revealed some metal parts to a buried machine. It was their explanation that it had not been disturbed." Brad turned towards Doc.

"Unbelievable! Project 5 is not buried, I know. I've seen it." Everyone focused on Doc surrounding him. "It is a great machine built for war. It was like a last resort thing build in the same plant as Liger Zero and Berserk Fury. Yet, it was never released officially as it only remained prototype. Still, with every government that came in, more and more was funded into the project. The government began fading the image away, slowly until its existence remained a legend, a myth. Not even the Federal Commission knows where it is. That image they showed you is the same one they were fooled with. The truth is, if it was lost, the system will not accept it publicly." Leon walked towards Jamie who was trying his best to understand what the papers contained.

"Armageddon project, 1782. Built as an ultimate x but capable of much more destructive power. It is a combination of the original Liger Zero with weapons from the Berserk Fury. It is said to be unstoppable and indestructible." Sarah gasped taking everyones attention.

"Vega is gone!"

Leena came inside taking everyones attention away from Sarah. "Berserk Fury has been stolen!"

Sarah stood up, her eyes full of tears. "Vega took it. He's going to save Bit." The 25 year old felt her heart struck as she calculated the possibilities of her trusted pilot. It was too much, her heart fainted. Yet, Jamie caught her just in time.

"Sarah..."

"Alright team. We need to go after Vega, and Bit as well. There is still no real data proving P5 has been activated. If we can rescue Bit in time, we can put a stop to this whole mess before it happens. Leena, stay here with Jamie and Sarah. The rest of you follow me." Everyone nodded and followed Doc.

"Jamie, do you think...do you think Bit is ok?" Leena tried her best to hide her sadness. "I just want him back...That's all I want. I want to be with him. I don't care about what has happened. I just need him..." She could no longer held back her tears. "I love you, Bit..."

Sarah started to wake bringing Jamie's back focus to her. "Vega..." As she opened her eyes, they immediately locked with Jamie's making her blush. She immediately got up to hide her face.

"Are you feeling better, Sarah?" She didn't respond, all she could think was Jamie's face at the moment. She only smiled to herself, it was all silliness. At least, she convinced herself.

"Yes, thank you. I'm feeling better now. Where is everyone.?" Leena turned away as so did Jamie. "Oh no."

**Far Away**

Life was now the prize at hand. It was the most important priority in Mia's hands now. As she looked at Bit who's blood now had stained the seat of her jeep. The red tainted spot showing the history of the events that had taken place earlier.

"Hang in there, Bit. I need you to stay alive for me. For P5 and the world's future." Mia smiled at herself. Her dream was coming true. The excitement, the adrenaline running and her heart pounding. She grabbed Bit's hand which also shared the tainted color. "Let's do this together, Bit."

A few miles behind, a half repaired Berserk Fury chased the trail furiously. "I'm coming Bit. Don't die just yet!"

The moon was now glancing while awaiting for the sun's departure. Clouds giving way to the brave stars that began to appear above them.

**Blitz**

Leena was now in the chase for the grand prize. Along with her were Sarah and Jamie who seemed to be avoiding each other's stare. Still, all this made little importance to Leena. Only Bit laid in her mind. Her heart racing for him and her mind fearing the worst had happened. She couldn't bear to lose him. She wouldn't. She'd have to kill herself if anything ever took him away from her. Sarah noticed the tears forming in Leena's eyes.

"Leena..."

They soon reached a station close to Crystal Lake, where they had pinpointed P5 was buried. The car was low on fuel and so were their stomachs. Still, no one wanted to waste more time than needed. Jamie quickly filled the gas tank and before too long they were on the road again.

"Leena, what will you do when we get there?" Said Jamie as he looked into the clouds expecting something to fall for his questions.

"I don't know, Jamie. I just know that I have to save Bit, no matter what." Her heart raced every time she thought of him. It raced and it pained her.

"What about you, Sarah?" The question caught Sarah off guard making her blush. Again, she had no excuse for the reason. "I don't know, Jamie. I just want to find Vega." Jamie sighed. He felt the tense in the air lessen.

"Jamie," Leena turned towards her friend as they slowed down to a stop, "why is it that you and Sarah seem to be avoiding each other?" Sarah reddened fast and turned away. "You two should stop hiding from each other, if you like each other, just admit it." The tense Jamie had lessened earlier seemed to have grown in just seconds.

"We...I can't believe you, Leena? C'mon, he is 5 years younger than me." Leena smiled. "If you love someone like I love Bit, will you let anything stand in your way stop you from being with that...person." Leena's tears had found there way back to her face. Even if she tried to smile through them. "I know...I know he is waiting for me. He promised he be there for me...he promised..."

A/N: So, so, so, sorry for the long delay. Writer's block and personal life kept me away from this fic for the longest. Still, finishing this chapter has diminished the pressure I had to write it sooner or later. I fill more relaxed, next chapter will be on regular schedule (I hope) :)


End file.
